my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Entertainment/ Drama School
__TOC__ Drama School Schools require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Drama Schools prefer dirt, rocky areas & trees, dislikes grass & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. They should be placed equidistance(radial) from all Venues serviced. Training cycle info The School trains one Actor at a time; after spawning it heads to its assigned Venue. The training for the next Actor starts when it arrives at its assigned Venue. It then takes 12 days for next Actor to be trained and spawned. Each School is allowed only one walker. Venue assignment info Venue assignment is closest(radial) connected Venue that doesn't have an Actor performing(zero Entertainment days), or a Venue that will loss its Actor performer in the next 22 days. Actor performances last 64 days so are ineligible to receive a replacement the first 42 days after arriving at the Venue. Venues with the lowest Entertainment days left tend to receive replacements first. Limits Obviously, the shorter the walk distances to all connected Venues the more efficient the 'training cycle'. In large cities, with many Housing Blocks(3+), it would be better that the Blocks were not all connected. A Drama School can reliably service 2 close Venues(<20 tile walk). A good ratio would be (2 Theater Pavilions : 1 School). Having more than 1 Drama School connected to the same roadway network isn't advised as the "AI" is stupid enough to send 2 performers to the same Venue repeatedly, sometimes syncing so as to make the second School a useless waste of manpower. If the Player must have two connected Schools, place them so the Destination walker passes a significant number of Houses on their way to the Venues. In this situation don't cluster the Drama Schools in the same area, rather different Housing Blocks so they each walk past different houses. Employment info Worker shortages may prolong the training cycle causing the Venues to have sporadic performances. This may lead to some housing becoming unstable, potentially devolving for lack of Entertainment. To ensure full employment, set Entertainment to a higher priority then lesser essential industries using the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Alternately, shut down unessential industries or buildings. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Drama School graphics in the City View Map area. General information is contained here. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. Actor Actors travel between their Drama School and the Venues in Theater Pavilions. Each Drama School can have but one Actor walker. During their Destination walk they will provide Drama Coverage to any house they pass within a 2 tile radius. Their coverage will last 180 days. When they arrive at the Venue their Coverage will be conveyed by the Announcers generated by the Venue. It takes 12 days for the Drama School to generate the next Actor. Actors are eligible for replacement after performing for 42 days. The Actor will perform at the Venue for 64 days before vaporizing. Drama Coverage is only required by Heavenly Compounds, but the coverage improves Citywide Entertainment rating and mood of the citizens towards the city leader. Not worth the effort beyond Elite & Mixed Housing Blocks that have a potential to reach Heavenly Compound Level. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Entertainment Structures Category:Emperor Entertainment Walkers